In general, various ATMs (automated teller machines) have been prevailed in banking agencies such as banks and the like. The ATM saves a user's waiting time and enables a user to conduct banking transactions at any time without resort to the intervention of a clerk.
As an example of the ATM, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/475,138 entitled “AUTOMATED TELLER MACHINE CAPABLE OF DEPOSITING CHEQUES” has been filed on Jun. 27, 2006, by the Applicant of the present invention, which is commonly assigned to the Applicant of the present invention.
Such a ATM for cheque depositing can improve the efficiency of banking business by way of automatically depositing cheques. However, the ATM causes inconvenience for a user to deposit cheques into the ATM one by one, which excessively increases a processing time.